


Reddie Prompts

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Eddie and Richie both like to tease, M/M, high school reddie, sneaky making out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: One-shots based on sentence long prompts. The prompts range from general to explicit.





	1. 'This Is Why I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> General Rating

It was no secret that Richie and Eddie had feelings for each other. Not to the other losers or even to themselves. It was like an unspoken thing between them. Neither said the way they felt in fear of this easy chemistry they had disappearing.

~~~

Eddie had been having a rough day.

His mom had been even more psychotic them normal that morning, and in his rush to get out of the house he had forgotten his backpack. Unwilling to go back he had gone to school and borrowed supplies from other to get through classes.

If that wasn’t bad enough, Bowers and his goons were being extremely aggressive today, basically following him around all morning taunting him and just being dicks in general.

The bell marking the start of fourth period rang as Eddie speed walked through the halls. In his attempted to avoid Bowers he had taken the long way to class and was now going to be late.

He turned a corner and felt his heart drop as he saw Bowers and company hanging out about halfway down the hallway.

Eddie spun on his heels, hoping to get out of sight before he was spotted. But of course, with the way his day was going that didn’t happen.

“well well well, if it isn’t one of my favorite little losers.” He heard Bowers call from behind him. Eddie froze and felt his arms pulling into himself, bracing as he heard footsteps approaching.

Eddie’s felt his breath leave him as his back as slammed hard against a locker. Bowers had his hands wrapped in Eddie’s shirt as he held him to the locker.

“I think you’re due for a real beating, you little freak.” Henry breath hitting Eddie in the face as he struggled to intake air. A hand gripped onto his cheek.

“See you after school.” Henry slapped his cheek a few times before dropping his hands and turning from Eddie.

Laughter filled his ears as Eddie slid to the ground, still struggling to regain his breath. His throat closing as the panic of not being able to breath brought back memories.

He shut his eye’s and tried to focus on his breathing but couldn’t seem to do it. Of course, today was the one fucking day he didn’t have his inhaler.

His eye’s started to water in fear at the thought of blacking out in the middle of the hallway.

“Eddie?”

Eddie’s head snapped to the side when he heard a familiar voice calling his name from down the hall.

His vision was blurry and he wasn’t sure if it was from the tears or the lack of oxygen, but he could make out a figure running towards him. As it got closer, Eddie could make out the god-awful bright colors of a shirt, and he only knew one person who would wear something like that.

As Richie reached Eddie he dropped to his knees in front of him and yanked his backpack off of his back. He dug through the pouches until he grasped onto a small piece of plastic at the bottom.

He shoved the inhaler into Eddie’s mouth and squeezed the trigger as soon as he saw Eddie’s lips close around it. He did this a few more time’s until Eddie’s hand wrapped around his and pulled the inhaler from his mouth.

“Th-thanks.” Eddie said through heavy breaths. He raised one of his hand up to wipe at his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Richie asked, eye’s scanning the hallway for any sign of what had happened.

“I’ve been better.” Eddie answers honestly dropping his head to look down at the floor. Richie turned his head to face the smaller boy and he noticed some new tears forming in his eyes.

“Come on.” Richie moved his hands to Eddie’s arms and help pull him to his feet. Once they both stood his kept his hold on one of his arms and pulled him towards one of the school’s exits.

Eddie look after Richie confused but let himself be dragged through the halls and out one of the doors.

Neither said anything until they had reached the small patch of trees just outside of the school property. the little “forest” was mostly used by students as a place to get high or make out.

Richie and Eddie sat side by side, leaning against a tree as Eddie explained everything that had happened.

“God, Bowers is such a fucking douche.” Richie shook his head as Eddie finished talking. “I’ll fight him after school for ya Ed’s.”

Eddie let out a small laugh.

“What, so both of us can get beat up. No thanks, I’ll just try to get home without running into him.” Richie huffed out a breath and crossed his arms.

“By the way Rich, why do you have an inhaler in your bag?” Eddie asked after a few moments of silence passed between them.

Richie’s arms uncrossed and he lifted one up to rub at the back of his neck. He looked down at Eddie, and Eddie could swear there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Well, I might have stolen one from your place, you know, just in case you ever needed one and didn’t have yours.”  Richie finished and turned his head away embarrassedly. Eddie smiled at the sight and before his brain could process what he was saying he was opening his mouth to speak.

“ _This is why I love you,_ You’re such a dork.” Eddie eye’s snapped open when he realized what he had said. Richie’s head quickly turned back to face him.

Both boy’s faces were red as Eddie stutter a few sounds out, trying to think of a way to back peddle.

Riche grabbed Eddie’s hand (which was flailing around in panic) and squeezed it before speaking softly.

“I love you too, you loser.”


	2. "Bend Over"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Rating

Eddie always considered himself a wholesome person. The kind that would help an old lady across the street or bake cookies for a friend when they were sad.

He definitely didn’t consider himself the kind of person that snuck into his boyfriends work after hours to ‘hang out’ but here he was, sitting on one of the display tables at the small local record shop with Richie fiddling around closing up the till.

“Bill wanted to do a movie night or something.” Eddie spoke, looking down at one of the bobbleheads beside his, lightly tapping on its head.

“tonight?” Richie’s voice was further away then it had been. Eddie looked over his shoulder and saw he was locking up the front door. He turned his back to Richie to look at the back of the store and the various Band Tee’s hung on the wall.

“Yeah, he got some new ones I guess. I told him we would meet-“ Eddie stopped talking when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. Somehow, Richie had crossed the store without making any noise.

“I have a few more things I want to do before leaving.” Richie leaned to whisper into Eddie’s ear as he rounded the display table to stand in front of him.

He put his hands on Eddie’s knees and pushed them apart slightly. stepping more into Eddie’s space, Richie lowered his head towards Eddie’s lips. only hesitating for a second when instead he met Eddie’s cheek. Eddie rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Richie as he felt light kisses being pressed into his cheek along his jaw.

“Rich, Bill said he was going to-.”

“After” Richie mumbled against the side of Eddie’s mouth as Eddie gave in to Richie and turned his head to face him.

Richie smiled into the kiss when their lips met and moved his hands to Eddie’s waist, blindly pushing the material of his shirt out of the way.

Eddie let out a small gasp at the feel of hands on his bare sides. Richie smiled again in triumph and brushed his tongue along Eddie’s bottom lip. This pulled a slightly louder gasp and lead to a much more heated make-out session then Eddie had been expecting.

Richie’s hands dragged from Eddie’s sides, moving lower as he distractedly nipped at his neck.

“Richie…” Eddie softly whispered into Richie’s ear as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders and raised his hands to pull lightly on Richie’s hair.

Richie continued to lick and bit at the parts of Eddie’s neck that he could reach as he pressed his hand to the front of Eddie’s shorts. He huffed out a small laugh when he felt how hard Eddie was.

“Bill said… “the words died in Eddie’s throat as Richie pressed his hand harder against him.

“Ed’s you really need to stop talking about Bill when I have my hand on your dick.”

Eddie dug his face into Richie’s shoulder, his voice was muffled by the material of Richie’s shirt.

Richie moved his hand and grabbed at Eddie’s hips, pulling him towards the edge of the table and pressing up against him.

Eddie’s breath hitched as he felt Richie hard cock pressed against his. His fingers pressed into Richie’s arms as he arched his back, trying to get closer as Richie rocked against him.

“But Bill.” Eddie whined out. Richie stopped moving his hips and let out a frustrated sigh. He dropped his mouth to Eddie’s ear as he moved his hands down to grab at as much of Eddie’s ass as he could.

“Eddie, I need you to stop talking about Bill and  _bend over_  for me.”

A shiver ran down Eddie’s back as the little bit of resistance he had left him.

Eddie scooted closer to Richie, raising his hand up to push lightly on his chest. Richie stepped back and watched as Eddie placed his feet on the ground and spun in his arms.

He placed his hands on the table where he had just been sitting and slowly bent over the display, completely forgetting where they were.

Richie ran his hands down Eddie’s back, stopping at the waist of his shorts and looked over at his face. Eddie was looking over his shoulder, breath shallow as he waited for Richie to make a move.

Just as the tip of Richie’s thumb hooked into the band of Eddie’s shorts, a loud bang coming from the front of the store broke them apart.   
“Eddie? Richie? You in there? You said we would meet at the park like twenty minutes ago.” Bill’s voice called from outside of the store, accompanied by a few more bangs.

Eddie’s eye’s widened and he cursed as he pushed himself off of the table and tried to make it look like he wasn’t just about to have sex in a record store. Richie groaned loudly as he stomped over to the front, not bother to fix his shirt or hair, which Eddie had seriously messed up.

He threw the lock on the door open and glared out at Bill.

“I hate you.” He grumbled as he turned and headed back into the store to actually finish closing up.

“What did I do?”


	3. 'First To Make A Noise Loses'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Rating

Eddie rarely ever got the house to himself. This Friday night was one of those times. His mother had left for the night to visit her sister and had somehow been convinced to leave Eddie at home. Of course, as soon as the front door closed behind her, he was already on the phone with Bill telling him to bring everyone over to his house.

A few hours later the seven of them were camped out around his living room. Bill had brought over the Terminator movies and they were about halfway through the second one. A small cuddle puddle had formed on the floor with Bev, Ben, Bill, and Mike. Stan sat close by in the recliner, and Richie and Eddie were spread out taking up the whole couch.  

Even before the two had started dating the concept of personal space hadn’t really been a thing. Richie was currently leaning his back on the armrest of the couch with one foot on the floor and the other stretched out along the back of the couch. Eddie was laying on his side across the couch in-between Richie’s legs with his head resting on his thigh, a blanket pulled up to his chin.

About three-quarters of the way through the movie Eddie felt a hand start creep its way under his blanket. He moved his eye’s to glare up at Richie, who was ‘innocently’ still looking forward at the TV. The glare seemed to deter the hand from moving any further because it had stopped on his shoulder. Eddie cautiously turned his attention back forward.

Not even three minutes later the hand began creeping its way down Eddie’s arm. It continued until it rested on his waist. Eddie could feel the tips of Richie’s fingers brushing the exposed section of his stomach where his shirt had ridden up a little.

Looking down at the rest of the group, making sure none of them were paying attention to the two of them, Eddie fully turned his head to scowl at Richie. The scowl lessened when Richie used his fingers to scrunch Eddie’s shirt up higher so that his whole hand was digging into Eddie’s hip. It returned when he saw Richie’s eye’s looking down at him, a smirk starting to grow on his lips.

If Richie wanted to play dirty, Eddie could play dirty.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Eddie moved his hand from where it had been on the couch to lay it on Richie’s knee, right below the hem of his shorts. Richie’s smirk doubled at the challenging look that Eddie was giving him.

Using just the tips of his fingers, Eddie slowly trailed his fingers under Richie’s shorts and up his leg. About halfway up Richie’s upper leg, Eddie shifted his hand so that it was now on his inner thigh. The smug look on Richie’s face quickly dropped as a shiver ran up his spine.

Not to be outdone, Richie shook his head and pushed the ends of his middle and ring finger under the waistband of Eddie’s shorts. Eddie let out a quiet whimper at the contact and immediately snapped his head down towards the rest of the losers.

Fortunately, it seemed that none of them had heard. When Eddie turned back to Richie, Richie was staring straight ahead, his eye’s wide as he took deep breathes. Eddie bit his lip as he felt his cheeks heat up. what the hell was he doing?

The hand was removed from his waist and Richie shimmied out from under Eddie. He stood as silently as possible and crept to the right of the couch, towards the kitchen. Richie paused before pushing the door open, Eddie could make out the mischievous look he was giving him even in the darkened living room.

He counted to one hundred in his head before standing and following after Richie.

The lights in the kitchen were off when he pushed the door open. He turned and closed the door behind him as quietly as he could.

“Rich?” he whispered into the dark, feeling for the chair that he knew was close to the door. Before he could reach it a hand was placed over his mouth and another on his lower back. Richie shushed him as he moved closer so that in the low light Eddie could make out the basic shape of Richie’s face.

“Wanna play a game?” Richie whispered, cocking his head to the side in question. His lips curving into a roguish smile.

Eddie tentatively nodded his head, licking his lips along with the part of Richie’s hand that was still covering his mouth.

“Okay.” Richie’s hand grabbed the material of the back of Eddie’s shirt and pulled it up slightly.

“ _The first one to make a noise loses.”_

Eddie swallowed down the lump in his throat and nodded again, slower this time. He moved his hand and grabbed onto Richie’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. The surprised sound that Richie made was muffled by Eddie’s mouth. Eddie smiled as he pulled Richie’s bottom lip in between his own.

If there was anything that came close to how much Eddie liked making out with Richie, beating Richie in games was it. without separating their lips, Eddie lifted his other hand up, pushing lightly on Richie’s chest until he took a step backward, and then another and another, until Richie’s lower back was pressed against the kitchen counter.

Richie pulled away, biting his already kiss-swollen lip to prevent any sounds escaping his mouth. He dropped his head to look at Eddie over the top of his glasses, his hand coming up to join the other on Eddie’s back. Using his hands, he pulled Eddie as close as he could and spun them around so Eddie was pinning to the counter.

Eddie’s breath hitched as he hit the counter, he bit the inside of his cheek to remain silent. The hand that was gripping the front of Richie’s shirt move up to tangle into the back of Richie’s hair as he pulled him back down to his lips. Richie’s hands moved back to where they had been on the couch, one on each of Eddie’s hips, fingers dangerously close to dipping into his shorts.

Eddie wrapped his fingers around a few strands of Richie’s hair and tugged. Richie’s head moved back with Eddie’s hand. He took a sharp intake of breath as his mouth was pulled away from Eddie’s.

Eddie grinned up at Richie, who had his eye’s scrunched shut. Eddie raised his eyebrows up when Richie opened his eye’s and looked down at him. Pushing Eddie by his hips harder into the counter, Richie dropped his head to Eddie’s neck. He licked and bit at the skin that the collar of Eddie’s shirt exposed.

Eddie’s arms fell to wrap around Richie’s shoulders as his fingers gripped tightly to the back of his tee-shirt. His breath was picking up and he could feel Richie’s smiling against his collarbone.

Eddie tried to block out the feeling of Richie’s tongue running along his neck by focusing on other things. It was then that he noticed the sound of the end theme playing in the other room.

“…Chee.” Eddie whispered out, Almost a whimper. his voice somewhat gravely, as he spoke for the first time since entering the kitchen. the smile that Richie was pressing into Eddie’s neck grew and he moved his mouth to Eddie’s ear.

“Giving up?” Richie lightly bit Eddie’s earlobe as he whispered. Eddie shivered before using his grip on the back of Richie’s shirt to pull him back so they were face to face.

“The movies over.”

“What?” Richie asked, looking genuinely confused for a second before he also heard the sound of the end credits from the other room. 

“Shit…Think we could sneak back in there without being noticed?” He added as Eddie untangled his arms from around Richie’s neck.

“How dumb do you think they are?” Eddie shook his head as he grabbed Richie’s hand and pulled him towards the door. Hopeful the amount of teasing they were about to receive would be enough to cool Eddie down because he was really worked up at the moment and didn’t know if he could sit through the two other movies that they had planned to watch that night.

As he pushed the door open he saw that everyone was standing around the living room and slowly packing whatever they had brought. The lights had been turned on and Bill was grabbing the small stack of movies from the floor beside the TV.

It was Stan who noticed the appearance of the two first.

“Ah, the missing members return.” He rolled his eyes as Richie stuck his tongue out at him.

“What’s going on?” Eddie asked as he took another step into the room, dropping Richie’s hand in the process.

“We didn’t want to um, bother you guys, so we were going to head over to Bill’s.” Ben explained as he pulled the front door open for Bev.

“Clearly you guys have other things planned for tonight.” Bev laughed as she headed for the door.

“Wait you don’t hav-“ Eddie started but stopped when he felt Richie grab onto the back of his shirt. Bill looked up at the two as he stood and shook his head laughing slightly.

“I’ll-I’ll call you to-tomorrow Eddie.” He patted Eddie’s shoulder before following the rest of the group out the front door. Eddie and Richie trailed behind them stopping at the threshold of the door. Eddie could only imagine how red his face was.

“Be safe!” Bev shot her hand up as she waved and the group broke into laughter. Eddie’s eye’s widened and his blush deepened if that was even possible.

The echoed laughter filled the air as Richie and Eddie stood in the doorway watching as their friends walked away.

“…Wanna go upstairs?” Richie asked after a minute or so of silence. Eddie stared after his friends of a second before answering.

“Fuck yeah.” He breathed out as he slammed the door shut and the two of them turned at the same time to ran up the stairs towards Eddie’s bedroom.


	4. 'Catch me if you can’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Rating

Ever since they were young the Losers would always find themselves at the quarry come summer time. It was almost like a small tradition between the seven.

They had met there at around noon and spent the rest of the day. Swimming in the slightly cold water, relaxing on the rocks that ran along the edge of the water, snacking on some of the food Bev and Mike had brought, or in Richie case, trying to control himself and not jump Eddie in front of all of their friends.

But boy was Eddie making it hard.

It wasn’t like Richie wasn’t used to his boyfriend’s consent teasing. He was very use to it, in fact, Eddie loved making Richie squirm in public. And usually Richie didn’t mind at all either but today, in particular, Eddie was really laying it on think.

It had started during the car ride to the quarry when, in order for everyone to squish into Bill’s car, two people would have to sit on laps. Obviously, the two couples were nominated so Bev sat on Bens lap, Mike climbed in beside them and Eddie plopped down on Richie’s.

Now, normally Richie loved having Eddie in his lap. Like a lot. But even though the ride to the quarry wasn’t too long it was quite bumpy and Eddie seemed to take every opportunity to wiggle around in Richie’s lap.

At one point Richie had put his hand on Eddie’s waist, in attempt to get him to sit still. But Eddie just turned and looked down at him innocently and pressed his ass down harder into Richie’s crotch.

Richie sucked in a sharp breath that was thankfully covered by the sound of the car breaking. Eddie popped the door open and hopped out. He turned and smiled at Richie.

“Coming?” He asked as he leaned on the open car door.

Richie knew he was in for a rough day.

Eddie only got worse as the day continued.

He had basically given Richie as close to a striptease as he could without the others noticing when he was taking his clothes off to get into the water. He had also worn the really short swim shorts that Richie absolutely loved.

Once they were actually in the water. Eddie would use every opportunity he could to rub up against Richie with any body part he could. Richie had to dunk his head under the water a few times to hide his red face from the others.

At around 4, Eddie and Bev decided to start sun tanning on some of the rocks. Eddie made sure that Richie had the perfect view of his ass as he lay on his stomach and arched his back in a long drawn out yawn.

At 6 Bev pulled out sandwiches that she and Stan had made for everyone from the cooler that Bill had brought. They sat around and eat while listening to music on Ben’s radio, Richie’s criticizing his music taste up until Eddie came and dropped down on Richie’s lap again, nibbling on his sandwich as he kept up the conversation he had been having with Stan.

After they had finished eating, Mike pulled out a box of popsicle he had brought for everyone to share. Without moving from Richie’s lap Eddie smiled as he took one and began licking and sucking on it. Richie almost slapped it out of his hand but that would definitely raise some eyebrows, so instead, he chose to just sit there like an idiot and watch his boyfriend basically blow a popsicle in his lap.

After everyone had finished eating and Richie had somehow made it through the popsicle ordeal without flipping Eddie over and pinning him to the ground, they decided to hang around the quarry for a bit longer before heading back to Bill’s place.

Richie, Bill, and Mike jumped off one of the higher ledges a few more times as the rest of the group got dressed and hung out around the radio.

After the fourth jump, Richie left the water and headed over to where the others were sitting.

Stan and Bev were talking about something he couldn’t hear and Ben and Eddie were discussing a movie that Ben really wanted to see. Richie Grabbed a towel that had been neatly laid out too dry, he was pretty sure it was Stan’s judging by the glare he was shooting him and walked over to Eddie and Ben.

He sat down in front of Eddie with the towel wrapped around his neck and closed his eye’s as he leaned back so his head was resting on Eddie’s crossed legs. Without skipping a beat in his conversation, Eddie shifted his legs for Richie’s head and moved his hand up to run his fingers through Richie’s still wet hair.

Right as Richie was starting to completely relax, he felt Eddie’s hands move to the bottom of his head and lift it slightly before dropping it down, except he had moved his legs so Richie’s head hit the ground.

Richie sat up confused and rubbed the back of his head as he turned and saw Eddie standing and laughing down at him.

Ben had moved without Richie noticing and was now sitting with Bev and Mike. Richie swung the hand that wasn’t rubbing his head out towards Eddie to try to drag him back down but Eddie jumped out of the way laughing even harder. Eddie shot Richie a sly smile.

“ _Catch me if you can.”_  He laughed out as he ran off towards the forest of tree’s that grew beside the quarry.

Richie stumbled as he stood. Eddie had reached the line of tree’s before Richie had even taken his first step, the sound of Bev, Ben and Mike laughing encouraged him into a sprint as he took off after him. He forgot that despite how Eddie looked he was actually a very fast runner when he wanted to be.

Richie ran through the tree’s; he had lost Eddie basically as soon as the chase had started.

“Eddieeeee.” He called out, slowing from a running speed. He turned to look over his shoulder at the way he had come and saw that he couldn’t see the clearing where the rest of the group was anymore. As he turned back forward he heard a shuffle from nearby. As quietly as he could he crept over to where the sound had come from.

As he approached the bush where the sounds had come from he slowly lifted his hand out to grab at Eddie if he ran.

“You’re not very good at hiding.” He whispered as he stuck his hand in the bush. He realized very quickly that it was not Eddie hiding in the bush but a very angry squirrel. He screamed and flailed his arms as he fell backward to the ground trying to avoid the small creature.

He cursed as he stared after the squirrel, watching it ran away, his heart beating extremely fast.

He screamed again when he felt arms wrap around his neck.

“Wow that was rude, what did the squirrel ever do to you?” Eddie whispered into his ear. Richie went to turn in Eddie’s arms to face him but Eddie held him there, moving away when Richie tried to reach his hands back to grab him.

Eddie laughed as Richie struggled, his laughing stopped when Richie managed to get a hold of the side of his shirt. Using the shirt to pull him closer, Richie managed to get a hold of Eddie’s side. Eddie’s grip on Richie immediately loosened as Richie started tickling him.

With Eddie’s not holding him in place anymore Richie spun around and pounced on him, using one hand to kept tickling and the other grabbed one of Eddie’s hands and pressed it into the ground. He put his legs on both sides of Eddie’s hips and fully pinned him to the ground with his whole body.

 _“You’re in trouble now.”_ He said as he forced laughter out of Eddie, who was struggling and wiggling under him, trying to escape.

“R-Richie no” Eddie got out between giggles. Tears were starting to track down his cheeks as he tried to push at Richie’s hand. He moved the arm that wasn’t being held down by Richie up to tangle into Richie’s hair. In an attempt to get out he tugged on Richie’s curls and smiled when the hand that was tickling him stopped.

Eddie tugged again and watched as Richie’s head dropped to rest against his, a small squeak leaving his lips.  

Eddie’s hands moved from his hair down to his neck and he pulled Richie down into a kiss. it didn’t last long. Richie’s hand popped up when he heard some rustling bushed coming towards them.

“I swear if you guys are fucking I’m going to kill you both.” Bev’s voice called out through the tree’s. Richie sighed as he dropped down to kiss Eddie quickly again before going to stand.

Eddie tightened his hold on Richie’s neck and pulled him down once more. They broke apart and he licked his lips as he stared up at Richie.

“Tonight?” Eddie whispered, raising his eyebrow in question. Richie started to nod as Bev entered the little clearing they were in.

“Oh, come on you guys, Can’t you keep it in your pants for one day.” Bev laughed as she saw the position they were currently in.

Richie stood and held his hand out to pull Eddie up. He threw his arm around Bev as they walked past her.

“No, and I would have gotten some if you weren’t such a cock block.” Richie joined in the laughter as Eddie pushed his shoulder playfully.

“I’m sorry, next time I’ll let you ‘get some’ in the forest and then you can walk your ass back to your house.”

“Harsh.”


End file.
